My Mutineer Santa
by Sanoiro
Summary: Summary: Maze had been entrusted with the Christmas grocery shopping. Amenadiel just wanted to get into her good graces. He should have known. Never let a demon make purchases at the spree of the moment. How will the rest react? Written for the A03 Lucifer's Christmas Countdown Challenge. Challenged by EveningRose. *Third of the Tis the Season to be Folly*


Notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

My Mutineer Santa

Redemption was not an easy task. But seeking to be forgiven by a demon of hell was not supposed to be that difficult. In just three hours they had ventured through three different grocery stores to find everything, Chloe had requested from Maze. How all of the necessary items of the list could disappear ten days before Christmas was a mystery to him.

"Got the last jar!" a gleeful Maze hopped next to him and scratched the last item from the shopping list. Amenadiel looked at her puzzled, that last jar of mustard was not supposed to make Maze grin like that.

"Check out?" he asked hopefully and tried not to pull the cart too quickly when she nodded. By the way, she was checking the list, it seemed as though she had forgotten something but then she crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it in the nearest bin. With a sign of relief, he spotted the first available cashier and started to unload the trolley.

"$354,63 in total sir." the cashier informed him in a bored tone and dumbly he gave her his credit card, looking the now filled with bags cart to find Maze clutching a large green box to her chest. He knew that there was no way french mustard could be priced for $300.

"Trixie is going to love it!" she told him with a rare -meaning sans bloody daggers- enthusiasm.

"Maze… are you sure? That thing is… unholy." He could not understand many things which came with Christmas but what that box contained did not make any sense to him period.

"She misses the open garden so she wanted one big enough to be outside, but also small enough to not violate the complex's regulations." Trixie's rare tantrums were legendary in the Decker household. Lately though, Chloe seemed to be more lenient with the child.

Amenadiel just shrugged and thanked his Father that he would not be the one walking outside of his apartment to greet that monstrosity every day.

"Attention! First aid is needed in aisle fourteen, I repeat first aid is needed in aisle fourteen!" the shaky voice of a teenager came from the grocery shop's speakers.

"Maze…" Amenadiel looked at her suspiciously.

"It was the last jar! Now let's go, this thing needs two to be put together!" Making a quick exit was always her thing. Amenadiel just shook his head as they hastily made their way out.

* * *

 _*Later in the evening*_

"Maze!" Chloe's voice screeched outside their apartment's door. Amenadiel jumped slightly from the couch where he had been dozing on and off for the past few hours. Christmas shopping was a tiresomely cruel thing to subject anyone to, angel or not.

The door opened and the small human ran directly towards Maze. She grabbed the demon around the knees, jumping up and down and soon the two of them both shared a delighted expression.

"This is awesome!" she yelled and sprinted out once more when Chloe and Lucifer finally made it in the house.

"Maze! Why is there a three meter tall inflatable Gremlin-creature wearing a Santa outfit outside?" Chloe was obviously having the same reaction of horror that Amenadiel had before he had even put together that ungodly thing outside.

"I told you," he quietly said and Maze shot him an annoying look. Sooo not redeemed then.

"But Detective!" with his hands in his pockets, an elated Lucifer cut in, while his body was slowly swaying in obvious excitement.

"It's Santa Yoda!" he told her in an uncommonly for him high pitched voice and the swaying intensified to involuntary hops.

"Lucifer! Come out!" Trixie called from the door. Lucifer took off his jacket and threw it towards Amenadiel before joining the child outside. He was starting to run low on presentable jackets because of her after all.

"That's Yoda?" Chloe asked, baffled.

"I just read _Santa_ and I thought it would look cool." Maze admitted, but from Trixie's reaction she had chosen well.

"So he is a Star Wars fan…" Chloe whispered pulling aside the curtain and watching outside as Lucifer and Trixie played around the inflatable Santa Yoda. Trixie would sometimes jump and Lucifer complied every time by lifting her up to hit lightly the inflatable lightsaber.

"Loves it actually." Maze told her, watching her lord playing around with her favourite human.

"For over two years he was quoting, _Come to the Dark Side_." she giggled when Lucifer jumped to poke Yoda's Santa hat.

The duo outside had the time of their lives while chanting over and over again, _Mars Christmas_. Maze, Chloe and Amenadiel had all moved to the window, watching them in amusement. It was amazing how something to trivial had both of them so enthralled.

"I still cannot believe we are related." Amenadiel grumbled.

The EndThe End

(For Now)

* * *

Notes: For A03 Lucifer Christmas Challenge 14 - Giant inflatable Santa, with Amenadiel and Maze, in front of someone's house. Written by Sanoiro. Challenged by EveningRose.

1) Songs used for this entry:

Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) - Michael Bublé - /watch?v=l8wo7EHtQmc

So Long - Zooey Deschanel & M. Ward - /watch?v=k1iwPtdJHsw

The Sweetest Piece of my Life - Mazourakis - /watch?v=ywwjSJwJBQw

The last song is a bit tricky to translate. It's an all time favourite in my country and was originally written for a chocolate ad 20 years ago (First performer, writer etc is the guy with the glasses). In short, it's about how certain loves are the sweetest and how they create new paths in our lives whether they lasted or not.

2) Can you guess who was this entry's beta?


End file.
